


The Language of Flowers

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Flirting with Danger [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Jason knew flowers had messages and meanings attached to them. He tried to teach Bizarro a little when they brightened up Ma Gunns' place. But he has the weirdest suspicion someone has started to leave him flowers to interpret.





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if all these flirting one shots will be connected storywise or just unrelated fics.

Ma Gunn liked flowers in her home, Jason still didn't know if that was something she kept up for appearance sakes. When she didn't feel like it she would ask Jason if he could buy some from the florist for her. When he had asked what kind she had smiled and asked for him to surprise her. At the florist Jason had taken more time than the task required selecting which flowers to get. Feeling a twisted sense of irony he selected Coltsfoot. It was a yellow flower which meant mother's love and/or concern. When he gave the bouquet to her the response was a genuine smile but he wasn't certain if she got the meaning or the intended joke.

Not that it mattered, even if one knew what it meant it fitted her persona perfectly. For weeks he had dutifully brought different arrangements. The orange Lilies he gave her were given to most of Gunns' patients including Black Mask. It was the only way he could express how much he loathed them without emptying a clip.

"Why Red Him bring new flowers?" Bizarro asked with the child like wonder Jason always cherished.

_The big guy is a kid, a baby really._

"For Faye. She likes having them around." Jason noticed Artemis enter to use the computer but didn't comment on it. He didn't like to bother people when they were busy and knew she'd personally prefer to focus rather than engaging in small talk.

"But why new flowers? Not same as before." A thick digit poked at the newly acquired flowers Jason had put in a vase.

"Well they all wither and die." Jason admitted not liking how his mind connected the shorten life span of the cut flowers and the clone. "She wanted a lot of them and it'd be boring to always get the same ones."

"All smell nice and look pretty." 

"Sure do." An idea suddenly came to Jason that might possibly entertain Bizarro since his friend did harbor an affection for the plants. "Hey buddy, did you know that flowers have secret meanings?"

It was clear by his expression that Bizarro was intrigued by the concept.

"They do?"

"Yeah. Alfred--he was kinda like a grandfather to me--,"Jason explained when Bizarro looked confused,"--he taught me about it. Ages ago people would let others know how they felt about them with the flowers they gave them. Each type has their own meaning."

_Al had made it sound so classy I had wished I had someone I could try this out on. It never occurred to me to do this before Faye asked to brighten up the place. I had been too nervous to even consider it with Isabel._

"What this mean?" The clone poked at the vase.

"The Iris has a few meanings but basically: I value your friendship, what you teach me and I have faith in you." It was all true and Bizarro was one of the few souls Jason could be so honest with and not fear scorn from him. "These are for you buddy."

"Thanks Red Him. Me like them very much." There was a pause as he considered the fragile decoration. "Could Red Him get me ones that live longer?"

"That makes sense big guy. Sure, I'll get you a planter version."

Artemis clicked and typed away on the computer apparently taking no notice of them. It was pointless to give her flowers, for all Jason knew she hated them. Yet he had dutifully placed a fresh selection in the vase on the computer desk since he had started getting them for Ma Gunn. It had started as another private joke that he alone would know. A way to express himself without getting on her bad side. At first it was Hippeastrum to point out her irritating faults along with what he admired. Then Red Dahlia after her judgemental gaze had a habit of falling on him. 

Prior to their circus mission Jason had given her Violets to silently show support for her loss in Qurac. When they returned he had brought her Salvia without really considering the interpretation. For awhile those gifts would have to be put on hold.

Bizarro had become dizzy the day after Jason had explained the language of flowers to the clone. The worsening health of his friend had Jason distracted to the point he barely ventured past the area the big guy had rested in. It wasn't until Bizarro was saved by Lex "Super Ego" Luthor and they had all come home to finally sleep did Jason notice something odd. There was a beautifully crafted glass vase on his work bench in their common area. In it were red Camellias, flowers Jason knew he had not bought. At the time he hadn't given it's origins much thought, he had assumed Gunn might have delivered them as thanks for his efforts. They might have been for the entire team for all he knew. The gift was almost forgotten about in the days that followed.

With Bizarros' advanced intelligence Jason found himself constantly busy trying to adjust and show his support. It was overwhelming to see his buddy not needing them any more.

"I guess I got used to how things were. I know it's silly given how powerful he is but I felt like I was looking out for him. Keeping him safe." Jason had confessed to Artemis when they ate breakfast alone. "B. is independent now and I just have to get used to that."

"I would tell you if it was ridiculous, Jason. It's not. Everyone needs someone to watch their backs at some point. This is likely as much of an adjustment for Bizarro as it is for us. If one of us needs assistance then we will provide it." Artemis said as if it were a simple matter to solve.

"He seems to think it's his job to help us. I try to get him out of his room but he keeps saying he's on the verge of a break through. What if it's just like before ? What if B. burns out because he's trying to make me happy? I can't...," Jason trailed off not sure if he could finish the sentence lest it become a prophecy of sorts.

"You forget that you are not alone in this, Jason." Her battle worn hand slipped into his momentarily making him forget the problem. Jason still marveled at the physical contact and how natural it had become. "We will face this together and look after each other."

_Her eyes are so fierce and sincere it's hard not to believe what she says._

"We will." He agreed earning a smile from Artemis. Jason's heart stuttered at the sight and once more he felt like the out of his league street brat that had been graced with the approval of a goddess. 

_I'm acting all sappy over holding hands. Get it together, Jason._

"Good. Now stop mopping, there's work to be done that we've been neglecting." She pulled away still grinning to presumably change in her room.

They would go out patrolling later with Bizarros' guidance to try out his new plan. It had worked flawlessly making it easy to return home earlier than normal. In the morning Jason had found a bouquet of White Ericas waiting for him. 

_It doesn't look like Gunn is doing this after all. That leaves Bizarro, he's the only one that I ever told about this. I guess he just wants to show that he's trying to be there for me. I know buddy I just wish you'd open up more._

Gently touching the delicate petals Jason realized he had never been gifted with flowers before these two. No one really had a reason to, he hadn't gone to prom and there had never been an occasion that warranted it. Flowers weren't typically considered a masculine present and they didn't really serve much purpose. A city kid like him _might_ value nature but it was hard to embrace it especially after dealing with Poision Ivy.

The fragrances were usually pleasant and they provided a nice sight. Secretly Jason liked the symbolism more than he let on. He was something of a bookworm and a hopeless romantic at heart. While he doubted he'd have any success in actually wooing any woman with hidden meanings found in severed plants he liked the concept. Because Jason struggled with what to say sometimes, more so when he truly liked someone. Would anyone like the real him? 

_Kind of hard for someone with abandonment issues to have high self esteem, eh?_

It just seemed easier to let a gesture of affection speak for him. In theory at least, Jason had yet to practice it beyond a few bouquets he had left for Artemis. There was little to no way she actually took note of them. He had mainly done it to express himself with no other motive in mind. What would he say anyway if she did know that wouldn't make her think he was wasting his time? 

_I'm not even sure if I can explain it to myself. I got caught up in a pointless idea just because I thought it would be nice to try it out. Al had always made it sound like a charming thing to do. At least it meant something to B. Assuming this is from him._

"Is there something on your mind?"

Jason hadn't even heard Artemis approaching and he self consciously pulled away from the arrangement.

"Just these flowers. I haven't had time to get anything from the florist and I know Faye hasn't either." There wasn't a note, nothing to say who they were for or who they were from. "Usually it's the same red headed plant nut--"

"What?" Her sharp exclaim made him rethink his words wondering what he said to offend her.

"Poison Ivy." He clarified. "That's what usually happens with unknown plants in Gotham but I don't think that's the case. She has no reason to target Faye and few even know we're here."

"How mysterious." The red head remarked dryly.

"B. probably wanted to do something nice."

"You...you believe these are from Bizarro." There was a strange quality to her voice that Jason suspected was disbelief. 

"Who else? He has a soft spot for flowers and is too giving for his own good." 

"And he is the **_only_** one you can fathom giving them to you?" Sarcasm laced her words but he barely heard it.

"I don't think any of my fr--former teammates would send them. Alfred is the only one in the family that might but I really can't see it." Softer almost to himself Jason added: "None of them have given me anything in years."

_Not strictly true. We've given each other plenty of cuts and bruises._

"No old flames?"

"I don't know anyone that would sneak into this place just to give me something like this." That would imply someone just wanted to do something kind for him with no acknowledgement. The biggest gesture of affection he got from anyone outside of missions was eating meals together. There were no tokens of admiration, no thoughtful items to wish him well. 

"Really? I think it's more common than you think." It was amazing but he could practically hear her eyes roll.

"If someone visited Faye would tell us." Their landlady was many things but above all else she was cautious.

"What if she didn't see anyone?" Artemis pointed out sounding increasingly incredulous.

"I'm pretty sure that's stalking." For a fleeting second he feared an enemy _had_ learned of their whereabouts. Because he couldn't have a secret admirer--who would send **_him_** anything? Jason never considered himself the best looking of guys. With everyone in his life that tolerated him ruled out that only left enemies to consider. But why send flowers to send a message if the meaning it's self wasn't threatening? "...Maybe their meant for you?"

Stunned green eyes stared at him for a moment as Artemis valiantly attempted to comprehend his logic. Jason had thought plenty of people would have sent her gifts by now. Maybe she was also trying to mentally pin down the person who'd do it.

"Why would they be for me? Their on your work bench."

"The person who gave them might not have known that. There's no card and I can't see anyone besides B. bothering to go to this effort for me." He shrugged at her frozen expression not knowing what else to say.

"Why not?" The confusion on her face made no sense to Jason. He would have expected her to laugh at his response and agree that he wasn't worth the time. Or make another of her trademark jabs.

"Why--? That's just how it is. I never had gifts sent to me. Dick had them, usually around Valentine's day by admirers. I'm not someone that people devote actual effort on." Jason winced at how bitter that came out. "It's just not something that happens, Artemis. But hey if it's from B. I'll thank him for doing something this nice. If not it must be for you."

In the following days they took down street gangs and drug dealers. Bizarro was out and about working on other projects. There wasn't anything Jason could do to keep his pal around for more than a handful of minutes. He didn't want to keep Bizarro from pursuing his interest in creating things but he also didn't want him to be locked away from his friends. All he could suggest was that Bizarro didn't overwork himself.

"Do you want to join me in a spar?" The manner Artemis asked was innocent but her smirk suggested mischief and the possibility of pain. While Jason had a habit of mentally calling himself a masochist for usually taking the harder options he wasn't actively looking for an excuse for the Amazon to hurt him.

"As fun as that sounds I have to check my messages and relay information otherwise this whole mission if pointless." Removing his jacket Jason draped it over the chair and went through his e-mail. The process didn't take as long as the detailed report he wrote to Bruce. He waited at the desk for Bruce to send back a confirmation before making his way over to the work bench to set his guns down. A new arrangement was waiting for him made of rose colored mini Carnations. A small note was attached which he removed after a moment of hesitation. All it said was "For Jason", no message and it wasn't written in handwriting he recognized.

Privately Jason had a suspicion of who it could be from. It just seemed very unlikely and on the off chance it was true...what would it mean? Was it a friendly gesture or--

"I thought you were training?" If she was surprise he noticed her approaching Artemis didn't show it.

"I offered to spar I never said I was training." Glancing at the flowers she raised an eyebrow. "I assume those are for me."

"Not according to the note." Jason answered with a note of wonder in his voice.

"Oh so it was for you after all. Who ever could have guessed?" The Amazon replied sounding slightly irritated. "Any theories? Perhaps there's a patient of Faye Gunns' named Jason and these are in the wrong location."

He met her mocking with a careless shrug. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable. At least it would if there were another Jason in the building."

"I see. Perhaps you have learned some detective skills from your mentor after all."

"It still seems a little odd that their for me." Jason admitted softly. "It's nice."

No more words were exchanged between them over it. Artemis smiled and left Jason to stare at his gift. There was a flutter in his stomach that Jason tried to ignore.

Some time passed with no more flowers to interpret. They had left Gunns' place for Bizarros' self made headquarters. It was unreal to walk around the place and know most of it was created for him. There were tons of high tech modes of transportation, information hubs, an armory, a team meeting room, a door that could literally go anywhere--for him. Sure Bizarro did it for Artemis and himself too but they all knew it was built for the mission. Jason's mission. It was the most support he ever had. It was a home made for him instead of a place Jason had to learn to adapt to. Sure it was still new to him but at the same time it was inviting. He felt like he belonged there when no where else in the whole world--in his life--made him feel entirely welcomed.

When he was a kid Jason dreamed of such a place. Okay, maybe not as specific but it had the important things. A place where he was accepted with people who cared about him. Enough food to quiet the lingering fears of starvation. It was more than he ever dreamed, more than he ever had at the manor. There were no bitter history between them. No exclusion from family get togethers that he pretended he didn't know about. No fear that his friends would leave him for more heroic options.

Jason Todd was finally accepted flaws and all.

"Hey big guy what wrong?"

Adjusting his glasses (Jason still didn't know why Bizarro felt like he needed to wear them) the clone smiled. "Nothing too important. I was just caught off guard when Artemis said it's too sterile in our new residence. She seems to miss the flora we used to have in our previous home."

That surprised Jason, he never thought Artemis had much interest in the flowers he brought her. She had never commented on them once. Making a note of it Jason had planned on getting her something. He didn't get around to it for awhile because of Batwomans' team attacking, the Suicide Squad deal and other smaller tasks. It wasn't until Artemis and him had made actual plans on going to a _**date**_ that he remembered. Only he hadn't presented it to her personally and opted to put the bouquet of Dwarf Morning Glory on the table next to the training room.

He forgot about it after their "date" and when he noticed they were gone when he went to use the training room Jason felt queasy. He felt like a complete idiot that had once again broken his own rule about letting himself be so open. There was no doubt in his mind that Artemis thought he was a fool. Maybe she was disgusted by the flowers and tossed them out? If she thought it was funny then he could laugh it off too. Backtracking Jason returned to the armory to quiet his nerves with some meaningless task like inventory. 

_I just meant she's attractive not--stop thinking about it. I mean it's not like you've never been disappointed or acted stupidly Jason. Just move on and focus on your work._

Halfway into the room Jason froze at the sight of an odd arrangement on his new work bench. Taking out his phone Jason looked up the strange vibrant yellow bell shaped flowers that according to site he was on grew outside of America. _Forsythia_. Their local florist Glenn had a greenhouse with a large assortment of unusual plants but his gut told him the branches hadn't been snapped in Gotham. Looking up the information on the plant he spotted a card but chose to look up the other flower type first.

_Tuberose which means..._

Jason felt his mouth go dry and absently rubbing at the back of his neck. 

_This is just teasing right? There's no way this can be real._

Opening the note Jason steeled himself for some message about them needing to fool Bizarro with another ruse.

"For Jason. "Mostly" doesn't mean never. A."

Jason knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Orange Lilies- Hate, disdain, pride
> 
> Iris- Faith, wisdom, value, friendship
> 
> Hippeastrum- Pride, haughtiness, elegance, grace  
> Red Dahlia- Scorching eyes  
> Violet- Loyalty, modesty, simplicity, sympathy  
> Salvia- I’m thinking of you  
> Dwarf Morning Glory- Feminine, sexy
> 
> Red camellia- Recognition  
> White Erica- Protection  
> Rose mini carnation- Affection  
> Forsythia- Anticipation  
> Tuberose- Dangerous pleasures


End file.
